


我有AO3了

by rainbowww216



Category: my everyday life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowww216/pseuds/rainbowww216
Summary: 发现新大陆hahaha
Comments: 1





	我有AO3了

噢，今天是2020年1月22日，后天就是除夕了  
虽然我寒假作业没做多少，但是我开通了AO3账号。我还没想好这个账号用来干什么，我又不会写同人文，可能就用来记录一些生活中的小事吧  
最近新型冠状病毒疫情越来越严重了，我希望我身边的人都健健康康的，过个好年  
希望我今年中考顺利，加油！奥利给！


End file.
